


One Shy of a Royal Flush

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dan is on the Ace Spectrum, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is Bisexual, Group Sex, Healthy Relationships, Kinktober, Morning After, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sonyverse, blink and you miss it spidey reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie and Venom have discovered they rather like being around Anne Weying and her boyfriend, Dan Lewis. They are both such wonderful people, but how will that pan out when they start all wanting to be intimate with each other?Despite everything, they discover they just kind of all... click.(Kinktober Day 22: Threesome (or More))





	One Shy of a Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody this is my ot4 and I love them so much don't look at me

“Never knew you could make pancakes, Eddie.”

“Yeah, learned from a very wise woman back in New York. Amazing lady. Heart of gold, nerves of steel. Hit hard when she lost her nephew but…” He waved it off. “Anyways. Different life.” Eddie checked the underside of a pancake before flipping it expertly. He smiled back at Anne and gave a wink to their boyfriend. Venom twined languidly around Anne, and she giggled when he flicked at her ear with his tongue.

“Tease,” she murmured, and kissed where a cheek would have been on any normal, non-shapeshifting being. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail and she reached for her coffee. Venom kept a fair amount of tendrils wrapped around Eddie’s leg before he moved to wrap loosely around Dan, resting his head on the tall man’s shoulder.

Dan scratched idly at the symbiote’s head as he contemplated what Eddie said. “I have a friend back there; I sometimes wonder how he’s doing.” He turned a little to the alien nuzzling up against him. “I think you’d like him; he’s awfully smart and has a keen interest in xenobiology. I’m sure Eddie would send him an e-mail if you asked.”

“Or _I_ could send the e-mail myself and not ask.”

“Isn’t that technically identity theft?” Eddie piped up as he stacked up the pancakes. All three of them turned to Anne, who lifted her eyebrows.

“Hey, don’t look at me; extraterrestrial body-sharing matters are not my expertise. Corporate law is more my gig.”

“Pretty certain we were doing a lot of body-sharing last night…” Dan muttered into his tea. Anne snorted in laughter and all the blood drained from Eddie’s face. Venom’s only response was to grin wide and slink back over to his host.

“Eddie enjoys sharing,” Venom informed them in a deep rumble. He teased at a sensitive spot on Eddie’s neck where Anne had sucked a dark hickey onto him. “I do not mind it, as long as the company is kind.”

“I don’t know, darling,” Anne said, “you seemed really rather fond of dear Daniel last night.”

“Until three in the _morning_.”

Dan flushed a bright red. “We were talking about it! Venom wanted me to walk him through all the different nerve centers and areas of the brain associated with sexual response - _and_ had some fascinating insight of his own. It’s been a few years since I did a proper neurochemistry course but I told him if he can get just the _right_ combination of neurons firing in Eddie’s brain at the moment of orgasm, it would-”

“Dan, please, it’s so early,” Anne interrupted with a laugh, and patted his hand. “I am glad you enjoyed yourself, though.”

“It was enlightening for the both of us.” Venom sent a tendril out to touch Dan on the cheek.

“Nerds,” Eddie stage-whispered, which got him a gentle whack on the rear from Venom. He set the pancakes on the table and Venom went about retrieving plates and utensils. “Honestly, though, I’m starting to wonder if you two would benefit from a little bit of poking around in each other’s brains.”

“Your brain is my favourite, Eddie.”

Anne giggled and leaned back to look at Eddie upside-down. “Aww, Venom is so sweet on you! That should be on a Hallmark card. ‘You have my favourite brain.’”

“Well,” he started, pausing to lean down and kiss her, “I’ll say that _yours_ has some rather entertaining ideas, Annie.”

“She’s certainly creative.”

“I agree with Dan.”

She snagged a pancake and smiled warmly at them all. “Sweet, sweet boys. I’m so glad we found each other.”

“Venom isn’t really a _boy_ -”

“Sshh, Daniel; eat your pancake,” Eddie advised, flopping one onto Dan’s plate. “We all know that. But ‘it’ seems so… impersonal.”

“I for one do not care how you wish to address me,” Venom said. He tilted his head, a little quieter than usual as Eddie took a seat at the breakfast table. “It is my pleasure to be among you. We are…” The symbiote paused, as if searching for the word. At last he settled against Eddie, at peace.

“Symbiotic. We are symbiotic.”


End file.
